


Not Everyone Should Be a Jedi

by GrimSylphie



Series: Raising Hell - Single Father Poe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron was dreading the day when Luke Skywalker would return. He was dreading the confrontation and the possibility that Luke may try to take his son away for training. When the day finally came he was more prepared than he expected.</p>
<p>The second part in a series about Poe raising the son he had with Ben before he turned to the dark side while being ostracized by many member of The Resistance for his choice in mate. In this part Poe lays down the law about his son becoming a jedi.</p>
<p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everyone Should Be a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third part. I was debating whether to write more. Perhaps actually having interaction between Poe and Kylo?

Poe had been nervous when he heard Luke was coming back with Rey. He had figured Luke Skywalker would reenter their lives eventually but he worried about what it might mean for Benji. After all, Luke would surely sense that Benji could use the force. Based on what he had been told, Benji was just as strong in the force as Ben had been, so in tune with it that he often didn’t even realize he was using it.

Poe had discovered Benji’s abilities when he had been playing with his infant son. The block tower Benji had clumsily built had begun to wobble. Poe reached to stop it but the blocks were falling before he could touch it. That was the first time it happened, or at least the first time he saw it. Benji froze the blocks mid-air and carefully lifted them back into place with a dexterity that a child should not have. Poe had sat dumbfounded until Benji pulled on his shirt sleeve. Encouraging his da to play some more. 

That night Poe had called General Organa, Leia as she insisted he call her when dealing with family matters, and told her about what he witnessed. She told him she felt his abilities as well but she hadn’t been sure they would manifest. She explained that she could teach him some basics but that without Luke there would be no one to train him. She and Poe had discussed if he would even need training. Poe was rather nervous about the idea of sending his son away, especially after what happened to his mate. 

After that night they kept a close watch on Benji. They talked of the possibility of Luke’s return and had come to the conclusion that so long as Benji didn’t seem to be following in his father’s footsteps he wouldn’t need to train beyond basic shielding to keep him from accidentally pulling surface thoughts from those around him. Luke on the other hand, might feel differently though and Poe would rather not have to deal with that confrontation. 

It was nearly a week after they arrived when it happened, when the metaphorical sword Poe felt hanging over his head finally dropped. Luke Skywalker appeared before him when he was watching Benji play tag with the newly returned Rey and BB-8 while waiting for Finn to get out of some training. Poe ignored his presence hoping that maybe if he didn’t speak first the jedi would go away. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the pressure became too much and Poe had to speak up. “Do I talk first? Do you talk first?” Poe blurts out. It’s his regular line for when things become too awkward. The last time he used it… the last time he used it had been on Kylo Ren, the man that seemed to be all that was left of his former mate. At the thought of that a wave of anguish made his chest feel heavy. The black hole that took the place of his bond seemed to pulse with his despair.

“He’s strong with the force. Like his father.” Luke replied. Poe rolled his eyes at the comment. Everyone in their line was strong with the force. For a moment he wasn’t sure if Luke had noticed Poe’s anxiety and his attempts at brushing it off with frustration and humor. His conclusion was that Luke was oblivious. This would be a pain.

“He is. He has no interest in the force though.” Like his father, went unsaid. Poe figured he better make his stance clear and hope Luke would respect that. 

“It’s dangerous for one so powerful to remain untrained.” Luke responded, his tone steady and his face blank. 

“It’s dangerous to train someone against their will.” None of them saw the way Ben was more hesitant every time he returned to training with Luke. The way Ben had gone from loving the training, to feigning indifference, to giving that pleading look that broke Poe’s heart every time he left, their newly minted mating bond straining under the pressure. Ben had never said anything either. After all, it was what his parents wanted and he couldn’t dare disappoint him. Poe tried to help and failed. He wasn’t going to have Benji go down the same road. “Besides, Benji already knows how to shield, Leia taught him. He doesn’t need anything else.” 

If Luke was bothered he didn’t let it show. He was every bit of a jedi of old and it made Poe wonder what he was like when he was young. Surely he couldn’t have always been this indifferent. “He should be trained.” Luke said firmly.   
Poe’s parental and biological instincts rose and he felt the black hole where Ben used to be pulse once more. “If he ever wants to be trained I will be sure to call. Until then, you will leave Benji and myself alone unless you are approaching as my former mate’s uncle and not his master.” At that point Finn and the other new recruits to The Resistance began flooding out of the training room giving Poe a much needed out.


End file.
